1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to candles, and more particularly relates to candles which display a message or symbol to the user.
2. Background Information
A number of candles have been patented or sold commercially in which some sort of a message may be displayed to a user. This can be in the form of a transparent or translucent scene on the outside of a glass container which holds the wax of the candle. When the candle burns, light from the candle passes through the transparent glass and illuminates the translucent or transparent scene or message. Other display candles reveal their message gradually as the wax of the candle is gradually consumed.
What is lacking is a display candle in which the message is displayed within a wax or gel before any of the wax is consumed. Further, a flame should not be necessary in order to view the candle. Another type of display candle which is lacking is a display candle which is formed of a rigid hollow container filled with a transparent combustible gel or wax in which embedded characters or symbols convey a message. Also needed is a candle which may be refilled with wax or gel without affecting the message, so that the message is permanent and reusable. Also needed is a message candle in which the message may be changed in order to customize it or to periodically change the message.
These and other objects are accomplished by the message candle of the present invention. A message display candle of the present invention includes a candle body which contains a flammable fuel, which may be a wax, a gel, or an oil. The candle body has a top, a bottom and a side wall and can come in a variety of shapes. One or more message objects are embedded in the wax or gel of the candle body. The device also includes one or more wicks in contact with the wax or gel, and the message display candle is designed so that the message object(s) form a visible message display which is viewable in the candle body. The wick may be anchored to the bottom, but may also be suspended in the fuel so that it doesn""t touch the bottom.
In one embodiment of the invention, the message display candle is configured with a rigid and hollow candle body which is filled with a combustible fuel, which is transparent in nature. The message display candle of this embodiment contains message objects or characters, which can take a number of forms. They can be alphanumeric messages and can contain messages which are read by a user. They can be formed as part of the hollow candle body, such as raised characters on the candle body bottom or side wall. The message characters can also be voids in the fuel, which can be shaped in the fuel in various shapes.
In one version of the message display candle, the message characters are formed of a non-transparent wax, gel or oil, which is visible in a matrix of wax or gel, which also may be transparent or otherwise different in appearance than the wax or gel of the message characters. The opacity of the components of the message display candle can also be reversed, with the message characters being transparent in a matrix of non-transparent wax or gel. The message characters, when formed of a gel or wax, may be positioned adjacent to the bottom of the hollow candle body. In such an embodiment, the wick or wicks of the message display candle would be anchored to the bottom of the hollow candle body and extend through the combustible wax or gel. The message characters can also be formed in the wax or gel by filling cavities in the wax or gel with a wax or gel of a different color or opacity than the matrix of the wax or gel.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.